


Killer Dress

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Will wrecked havoc on Tom’s mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> Written for [](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**storydivagirl**](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/)

Working with Will Tom quickly came to realize the more simple the mission, the more hell it was on his libido. The last time was getting stuck in a closet while the room’s rightful occupants had sex all night long. This time it was the dress.

A light blue that brought out Will’s eyes, the dress ended mid thigh, showing off long, tanned legs Tom could easily imagined wrapped around him. The dress hugged her curves, leaving her back bare under Tom’s hand. The front dipped low enough to tease him with the knowledge she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Combined with the fact he’d never seen Will in a dress before, Tom struggled to keep his mind on the mission. It wasn’t helping either that the crowded dance floor kept them close together. Bodies brushing, Will’s skin soft and warm under his fingers, her breasts grazing his chest as they moved.

She pressed closer to him, breath warm against his ear as she whispered, “Behind you.”

Tom shifted, Will easily following his lead, her foot slipping as they banged into the couple dancing near him. His hand hit the man, the tracker quickly transferred to the man’s pocket as Tom apologized.

The man, ex KGB gone freelance arms broker, glared at him before being pulled away by his companion. Tom slid an arm around Will’s waist, supporting her as they made their way to the exit, Will faking an injured foot. The heat of her body seeped into his, making him aware of her far too much for his own good.

Next time he was assigned a simple mission he was going to make sure Will wasn’t his partner.

The woman wrecked havoc with his body and mind.


End file.
